Skirts
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: Just a short fic. My first ever fic. Octavius find Jedediah in a weird situation. fluffy slash
1. Chapter 1

Octavius sighed for the hundredth time.

Where in the world could that loud cowboy had disappeared to, it was if Jedediah was either hiding or avoiding him.

It was a few hours until sunrise when the General decided to head back to his Diorama for a little shut eye.

Opening the door to his personal chamber he was greeted by quite a surprising sight .

Jedediah wearing one of his "skirts" as the cowboy would like to call it and posing in front of a mirror.

Octavius nearly fainted at the sight of the handsome young man.

"Jed?! W-what are you doing?"

Turning around quickly the cowboy lowered his hands in a futile attempt to cover himself.

"Oh, I uh.. Uh I just…"

Jedediah went quiet for a few seconds trying to think of a way to save himself.

"Just wanted to know why you Romans find these here skirts so dang comfy.

I gotta say 'der you're sure one girly guy Octy."

Octavius blinked.

Did he just try to insult the General whilst wearing his clothes.

Jedediah realizing his mistakes cursed under his breath and bent over quickly grabbing his clothes.

Octavius felt his mouth go dry as he slowly crossed the room stopping inches from Jedediah.

"Jed.. Wait.."

The cowboy stood up and blushed at how close the General was.

"W-what are-"

Octavius grinned and closed the gap, gently pressing his lips against Jedediah's

"Maybe I should show you how "girly" we Romans are."


	2. Chapter 2

Jedediah groaned weakly as the General pressed his body closer, hands roaming through blonde locks tugging gently.

"So cowboy.. Think you can handle a Roman General?"

"Let's see what you got 'girly" Responded Jedediah with a sly grin.

Taking a bolder step, Octavius moved his hands to Jed's knees then slowly upward, fingers gently dancing along the cowboys thighs.

Eyes wide Jedediah stared at Octavius wondering how the General would react when he'd find that he wasn't wearing anything under his "skirt" and sure enough Octavius found out.

His eyes bore into Jed's own as he sucked in his lower lip biting gently to hold back a groan.

Suddenly he removed his hands and leaned forward pressing a quick kiss against the cowboys lips.

"A-as much as I would love to show you what I got.. Unfortunately the sun is not in our favor."

Jed blinked in confusion and slowly nodded, both were inwardly cursing the coming sunrise. Last thing they needed was for Larry to find them as they were or go looking for them.

Slowly they broke apart, uncomfortable silence filling the air.

The General bent down retrieving the cowboys clothes and handed them over.

"Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jed slowly grinned taking his clothes and gave a slight nod.

"Oh and keep the toga.. Looks good on you." Octavius grinned at the blushing cowboy as he quickly snuck off to the Western world, pulling on pieces of clothes while he went.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went as normal. Everyone went to their routine except for one miniature cowboy.

Sure he continued to work on the railroad but couldn't help himself but let the General cross his thought.

The day was half over and there had been no sight of the "skirt" wearing man.

Suddenly Jedediah couldn't help but think the worse. Maybe the older man was tricking him the other day, maybe he didn't want to see him and he was with his men laughing behind his back.

Stomping his feet like a child would he made up his mind to go over to Generals 'home'

No one questioned the cowboy as he walked on with a determined face.

As he reached the other side he walked over to random soldier and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey you!"

The soldier turned around, a shocked look on his face and quickly cut the cowboys speech short.

"You sir, what have you done to the General? He's no where to be found! If you've hurt one hair on his-"

Jedediah frowned and quickly snapped back.

"What in blazes are you talkin' 'bout? I ain't seen Octy all day. I was jus' about to ask you."

The soldier frown then turn and ran off to the other men leaving Jedediah to his thoughts.

'Oh god, what if he ran off 'cause of me? Damn you Jedediah, my curiousty probably killed the other cat… Damn it where's Gigantor when you need him!'

Heading back over to his place he sat down in front of his tent.

He stared at the huge room and sighed…

He could be anywhere.. He didn't even know where to start..

Finally just the person he was looking for walking in the room.

"Hey, hey Gigantor! Over here!"

Larry stopped and looked over seeing the small man wave at him.

"Oh hey Jed, what's up? What are you doing sitting around? Shouldn't you be having some epic fight with Octavius?"

Jedediah frowned at hearing the missing mans name.

"Err.. Well thing is tall order, Octy suddenly upped and disappeared… Man I-if somethin happened to him I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Larry frowned and watched the small man rant to himself, his words mumbled, he could barely make out the words 'kissing' and 'skirts'

"You know Jed" says Larry as he clears his throat loudly "I think you should go try to African room. I thought I saw him heading that way"

Jedediah let out a small hoot and began his way to the floor.

"Well ya finally made yourself useful ay giant?"

"Larry" The taller man corrected.

"Whatever I got me a Roman to find!"

And with that Jedediah took off to the remote control car hoping in the drivers seat and speeding off in search of Octavius.

"I don't think I want to know what's going on between those two" Mumbled Larry as he walked off to finish making peace and order.


	4. Chapter 4

Parking the car next to the gate Jedediah quickly hopped out and silently climbed through the gate, eyes open for any sight of red or silver.

After twenty minutes or so he nearly gave up that was until he noticed a red cape on the ground next to a tree in the corner of the room.

'Gotcha' yah sneaky bastard..'

Slowly the cowboy crept over to the tree as silently as he could.

There sat Octavius deep in thought unaware of the man behind him.

Making sure his foot was planted firmly on the cape he reached over and tapped the General's shoulder.

Started the older man looked over his shoulder and suddenly bolted forward only to land hard on his back nearly getting chocked by his cape.

Umph!

The cowboy couldn't help but laugh as he hopped over and sat down quickly on the older mans stomach.

"Thought you could run away from ol' Jedediah huh? Now you get to tell me what in blazes is going on! What's the meaning of going off playing hooky all night hmm?"

Octavius gulped and blushed at the closeness of their bodies.

"I.. I don't know! I-I panicked.." Embarrassed the General glanced away suddenly becoming interested in the foliage around them.

A moment of rustling then Octavius face was gently grabbed and made to face the cowboy, not by a gloved hand, but a smooth warm hand.

"Come on, what's going on in that head of yours?…"

Octavius nearly lost himself in the warmth, eyes fluttering closed then quickly opening to look at Jedediah.

"Nnn.. I thought maybe.. I was to forward yesterday, I didn't think you would think of me in… In that way"

Octavius continued to mumble on unaware of the younger man letting loose a big smile and sigh of relief.

"Stop your freaking out partner."

Quickly Jed silenced the General, pressing his lips roughly against the other mans mouth making the older man gasp allowing Jed's tongue to sneak in and explore.

Ungloved hands quickly made off with the Generals armor, lips moving to his neck biting gently.

Octavius whimpered softly and grabbed at the cowboys clothes eventually leaving only his hat.

Jedediah went to throw his hat on his clothes but was stopped.

"Leave it on, it makes you look very.. dashing.."

"Dashing…" The young man smirked and eyed the General clothes. "Only if you keep that skirt on Octy."

Rolling his eyes the General chuckled and watched the cowboy slowly make a path of lips, tongue and fingers down his chest and stomach, each touch making him squirm.

Sitting up Jedediah sighed at the sight of the panting General below him clad only in his 'skirt… toga… whatever!' and boots.

"One handsome devil I must say.."

Kneeling down he began placing light kisses along his thigh slowly making his way higher. Every step closer had the Roman panting and whimpering louder.

"J-Jed! Don't tease… Nngh!" He whimpered even louder as Jed let out a breath of hot air along his cock causing it to twitch and jump to life.

Slowly the cowboy gave a shy lick, tasting the General's member, enjoying the salty taste and musky scent.

This though caused the older man to suddenly buck his hips forward almost choking the surprised cowboy, the sudden wetness engulfing his cock seem to make him buck even more until Jed finally pinned his hips down.

Octavius cried out in struggle and looked down watching Jed slowly and teasingly bob his head, dropping his head the roman could only mutter Jed's name begging him not to stop.

Suddenly Jedediah pulled away and stood up, pulling Octavius with him then pushing him roughly against the tree.

Octavius grunted in discomfort, knowing he'd probably end up with scratches over his back.

He watched Jed quickly drop his pants and blushed deeply.

Jedediah was indeed a very handsome man.

Jed slowly reached for Octavius face and pushed two fingers in his mouth.

Groaning at the sight of the man sucking his fingers he began attacking his neck, most likely leaving marks.

Pulling his fingers out he lowered his hand and looks to the older man face.

"Ready partner?"

Biting his lip he nodded silently as Jed started to prepare him.

Octavius whimpered in discomfort as he clung to Jedediah, who removed his fingers and quickly picked him up.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds until Jed leaned forward pressing his lips to Octavius as he slowly pushed inside the General.

Octavius cried out softly, wrapping his legs around the cowboys hip. Slowly he nodded his head, groaning when Jed pulled out only to slam himself back in.

"Oh gods Jed! D-don't stop, please!" He cried out as Jedediah continued a fast and steady rhythm.

Reaching between them Jed grabbed the Generals neglected member and began to squeezing him tightly.

It wasn't much longer that Octavius cried out his lovers name coming in Jed's hand causing

Jedediah to groan loudly coming soon after.

Both men eventually dropped to the ground breathless.

Jedediah reached over and pulled Octavius closer pressing his face to his hair and breathing deeply.

Octavius sighed softly, face resting against the cowboys neck, placing soft and lazy kisses.

"Well I think we're both on the same page" Muttered Jed "No more panicking and hiding?"

'Mmm mm' mumbled the other man.

The two stared at each other for the longest time sharing gentle kisses until finally Octavius broke the silence.

"So… have I proved to you I am no 'skirt wearing girl?"

Jed thought for a moment before grinning.

"I don't know partner… Think you need to show me again"

Blushing the General smile and leaned forward deepening the kiss.

"Oh I'll show you all right.."

The two lovers continued to spend the rest of the night in the "jungle" even after the sun had risen, although neither seemed to notice, leaving a panicked Larry to spend the morning looking for the two.

Eventually it was his boss who had found them, naked and embracing each other.

"Oh my.." was all Larry could say when his boss pointed them out.

His boss opened his mouth to give him some sarcastic remark but shook his head.

"You know, I don't even want to know what is going on in that perverted head of yours. First having the Roman General locked up and now this…"

And with that his boss stomped away, leaving a speechless Larry.


End file.
